the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 82
Pan Post 82 takes place billions of years into the past, before the NeSiverse existed. In the universe of Galen, the Shepard, Neith Lièrén performs her role as venator for the Pan-Cosmic Command, alongside her sraiyj. But as she admired the universe as it was, she is disturbed by the arrival of the Cosmic Destructors, heralded by Highemperor and his hedrons, and angered by the subsequent carnage they unleash. She attempts to stop them but can only destroy the one. The next universe, the NeSiverse, born of the ashes she protects until she is eventually met by the God-Monarchs. She joins them to confront Highemperor but while the god-monarchs party, Neith trains an elite group of protectors she calls the Void Rangers. Post Neith Lièrén, Founder of the Deep Void Rangers Billions of years ago, before "years" and "time" formed as ideas understood to humans of the NeSiverse, before the NeSiverse itself existed, another universe existed in its place. A universe glowing among countless others, dotting across the vastness of the Deep Void which stretches to the limits of Forever. A beautiful universe, filled with self-entitled souls spurning the awe-inspiring Nature of the Multiverse. Such thoughts sprung in the mind of Neith Lièrén, first-class venator of the Pan-Cosmic Command. Such thoughts were not hers to act upon, however, and whatever thoughts she presumed Command had in the orders they gave her was not hers to question. Her life began in the Deep Void, and her life would end in the Deep Void. So long as Command respected the nature of the Multiverse and the dark, desert wildnerness of existence known as the Deep Void, she cared for little else. She would scout for them, she would gather intelligence, and when the call demanded, she would hunt any self-righteous soul asked of her. Neith spied as a shepard of souls -- Galen, she learned -- did his own duty, day in and day out. Perhaps Command would leave this universe alone, given what she would have to report. Except one day, a man clad in black arrives. Curious. He installs thirteen strange hedrons not far from Galen. Not-so-curious. Clearly some petty assertion of ownership. She pets her sraiyj*, Kagegao, her trusted companion and carrier through the Deep Void. This mission would fall in the annals of drudgery for sure. *''Sraiyjs, one of the few natural creatures of the Deep Void, often remained hidden within the folds of space-time as a defense from the particularly desperate netherwyrms hungry for a meal. When they surfaced, though, they resembled a dark mix of crocodile and horse-like deer. When lurking above the surface of space-time, they will lay flat, and when striking, they will rise their antler-horned heads and spring their legs into action, their manes and tails shimmering like the ends of comets.'' Disbelief washed over Neith when the Cosmic Destructors arrived. What were these things? Did Command send them? Command would never authorize such an action, not based on her reports, and yet they bore the insignia of the Pan-Cosmic Command on their sides. The insignias burned into her eyes as the Destructors annihilated the very fabric of the universe's existence, the very nature of the Multiverse. She brandished her favored weapon, what looked like a combination of a highly-advanced sniper rifle and longbow fused together. She pulls the cord of the bow back and cocks it into place. She lines up her sights upon one of the Cosmic Destructors billions of light years away, adjusting for the unfathomable distance. She fires, and to any surviving resident of that universe, they may have been briefly blinded by the cleanest crack the likes of which make a lightning of laser seem slow and dull. HIT! And yet the Cosmic Destructor still stands, damaged but still functional. Frustrated, she prepped her rifle-bow once more and fires, then again, again, and again. Finally, the single Cosmic Destructor falls, but as it does, it's clear to Neith that the universe is already doomed. There are simply too many of them, and she knows little about their nature to be effective at her distance. She watches in horror as the Cosmic Destructors raze the wondrous universe. The trauma settles within her even as a Voice ushers in a new universe in its place. The trauma pulls her into isolation, forever away from Command and away from the new life shining within this NeSiverse. Neith wanders the Deep Void as the Titans foster the universe with their creativity, and she protects the fledgling universe from would-be predators from other universes even as the God-Monarchs grow to subjugate it. When she finally notices and confronts the God-Monarchs, they in turn offer their vision and a seat among them. She nearly turned them down, had they not mentioned a familiar man in black.. She flashed her teeth in predatory fashion. Self-righteous souls who care not for the nature of the Multiverse should be cursed, and she reveled in griefing such souls when Deep Nature provided. While the other God-Monarchs built Mega Jonestown Prime, Neith built up a division she would call Void Rangers. While the other God-Monarchs held dinners with high muckity-mucks, she trained her rangers in survival, tracking, and concentration within the hardships of the Deep Nature. While the other God-Monarchs taught their subjects to conform, Neith taught the Void Rangers independence and the strength of individuality, even among their trusted ride. While the other God-Monarchs grew cocky of their accomplishments, she drilled into the Void Rangers contingency plans upon contingency plans, should she ever not be at their side, for even if she would fail herself to protect this precious universe, she would not fail to have others try in her stead. On the day she would first confront this man in black, this Highemperor, she gazed upon her reflection in a mirror. Donned in dark dress fatigues and crowned in something that resembles a red bandana, Neith could be mistaken for an Egyptian goddess or anelite Chinese soldier of Earth, were it not for her elven-esque ears and her iris blacker than the Deep Void itself. Today, Neith would know her enemies. Category:Post Category:Pan Post